gdmazefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Событие Восточное празднование 2019
en:Oriental_Celebration center|715x402px ВНИМАНИЕ!!! ДАННАЯ СТАТЬЯ В ПРОЦЕССЕ ПЕРЕВОДА и ОБРАБОТКИ работаем над правками:) Это событие включает в себя прохождение лабиринта с различными уровнями сложности. За прохождения каждого из уровней в первый раз дают по 1 алмазу, обычная награда за прохождения лабиринта - Красные конверты. Их можно использовать для покупки призов в магазине данного события. Предыдущие запуски события: *04.02.2019 02:00 – 11.02.2019 02:00 Гамболы события: *Ян-гуйфэй *Си Ши *Ван Чжаоцзюнь *Дяочань Лабиринты *'Трудный режим' (10 Этажей, 3 очка жизненной силы) - Награда около 16 Красных конвертов и 1 алмаз за первое прохождение *'Обычный режим' (8 Этажей, 2 очка жизненной силы) - Награда около 12 Красных конвертов и 1 алмаз за первое прохождение *'Простой режим' (6 Этажей, 1 очко жизненной силы) - Награда около 8 Красных конвертов и 1 алмаз за первое прохождение *'Зачистка разбойников' (3 очка жизненной силы) - Награда ?22-25? Красных конверта. Дополнительно каждые ?3-4? рейда вы получаете ?10? конвертов left|thumb|100px На первом этаже лабиринта вы встретите старейшину с которым можно поговорить. Так же вы можете обыскать сундук чтобы получить дополнительные очки EP и свитки заклинаний, а так же получить еду со стола Клецки и Сладости. На каждом последующем лабиринта, кроме последнего, вас ожидает бой с боссом-гамболом. Босы меняются в случайном порядке и каждый имеет определенные пасхалки описанные ниже. За побед над каждым из боссов вы будете получить ??, которые можно будет обменять на Красные конверты на последнем этаже. Unlocking the Event Gumball, Combo Skill and Fashion award 3, 2 and 5 Gems each, respectively. Enemies Hidden Rewards New Years Gift Shop items (2019) * : Xi Shi Gumball at 3 stars * : Xi Shi Fragment (unlimited) (after purchasing the Gumball) * : Xi Shi Fashion * : Wang Zhaojun Gumball at 3 stars * : 10x Wang Zhaojun Fragment (unlimited) (after purchasing the Gumball) * : Wang Zhaojun Fashion * : Diau Charn Gumball at 3 stars * : 10x Diau Charn Fragment (unlimited) (after purchasing the Gumball) * : Diau Charn Fashion * : Yang Yuhuan Gumball at 3 stars * : 10x Yang Yuhuan Fragment (unlimited) (after purchasing the Gumball) * : Yang Yuhuan Fashion * : Dancer's Yarn Combo Skill * : Ice Feather Coat Combo Skill * : Crystal Glass Combo Skill * : White Jade Pipa Combo Skill * : Super Gunpowder (runestone, limit 20) * : Oriental Gunpowder (runestone) * : Super Gold Ingot (runestone, limit 20) * : Oriental Gold Ingot (runestone) * : * : * : Tips * Since all the enemy in the maze are bosses, Warrior title will help a lot. * Time Lord title DOES work on all enemies to cast a one-turn Timestill (even though it says it doesn't work against bosses) * There is a warning if you try to enter the next floor without killing the boss or collecting its offering, so there is no need to worry that you miss the offering. * Super Gold Ingot cost 30 envelopes, which require slightly more than 3 vigor. This translate into a cost of 1.33 vigor (assuming sage potion is used), thus purchasing the runestone will net a loss of gem * Queen's Blessing potion can be used 9 times and works rather well here. Категория:События